Highwind
by Novok
Summary: **FINISHED!!**This has to do with the highwind and all the other members of ff7 who aren't dead. Cid get's REALLY pissed at Yuffie. Mwah ha ha ha ha
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
  
"You alright back there?"  
Yuffie was screaming. and he faintly heard Tifa saying "Yeah"  
"watch out, I have make another turn"  
The highwind made a sharp turn dodging away from Shinra airships.  
The ship rocked to one side, then stabilized.  
"Damn shinra bastards!" Cid mumbled.  
Cid looked back to see Tifa with a gigantic cut in her forehead.  
"CID!"  
"I never had time to finish, certain parts of the highwind, heh heh heh"  
"Cid when this mission is over I swear I am going to kill you!"  
"Thanks for the sentiment, but I doubt you'll live long enough to kill me. We'll all be  
dead by the time we meet Barret"  
Tifa just scowled and looked at the floor.  
Yuffie sat screaming in the other corner.  
"Will ya shut the hell up"  
Yuffie continued screaming.  
"Damn bitch shut up! I'm trying to drive a fucking ship here!"  
Yuffie started whining and sat next to Tifa.  
Cid grumbled something unlegable and continued flying.   
  
***  
  
"Where the hell are they?"  
"They probably had another run in with Shinra. They're always looking for the  
highwind."  
"Cloud, your always so negative"  
"Someone has to be"  
Suddenly they heard the sound of an airship growing closer.  
The Highwind landed, and Cid got off, followed by a bleeding Tifa and a very disgruntled  
Yuffie.  
"About time those Damn Shinra bastards left me alone!"  
"What happened?"  
"We got in another little mess with Shinra, Tifa got a scrape from one of the walls, And as  
for Yuffie, I had to yell at her a bit before she finally relized what the fuck I was trying to  
say."  
Tifa ran over to Cloud, Who put his arm around her shoulder and started wiping the blood  
off her forehead with a piece of cloth he had in a pocket. Tifa smiled and started kissing  
Cloud. He ran his hand through her hair then relized that other people were there and they  
became very embarrassed.  
"What the fuck is going on? I come back and you guys start getting mushy. Rent a hotel  
room or something!"  
"We still have to wait for Red,Cait and Vincent"  
"They said that they would wait for us at Costa Del Sol."  
"What the fuck? that's a two day journey away?!"  
"We have three days to get there"  
"are we going to use the highwind?"  
"yes. You two will sit in the Very back."  
Cloud and Tifa smiled, still embarrassed from the incident.  
  
***  
  
"Are we there yet?'  
"no"  
"There Yet?"  
"NO! And don't you say that one more time unless you want to walk to Costa Del Sol!"  
Cid murmured "Damn women" under his breath and continued flying. Yuffie went back  
into a storage area and caught Tifa and Cloud kissing very intimately. She quickly turned  
around and sat next to Barret, eyes unnaturaly wide.  
"No one go back there, heh heh, Cloud and Tifa are Kinda, busy,heh heh."  
The Ship toke a sudden lurch, and started diving down wards.  



	2. Costa del sol

Chapter 2  
  
Yuffie started screaming  
"OHMYGODWEREALLGOINGTODIE!!!!!!!"  
Cid got a very frantic look on his face as he checked the controls.  
"SHUT UP YOU DAMN BITCH!!! HOW IN THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT WHATS WRONG WITH THE DAMN SHIP IF YOU ARE ALWAYS SCREAMING FUCKING NONSENSE AT ME?!?!"  
Yuffie gulped, and said nothing.   
Cid turned to Barret.  
"It's going to be a rough landing, but I think I can find out Whatevers wrong on the ground. That's going to make us late to Costa del Sol.  
"LATE?!"Yuffie yelled.  
"I wanted to get a good suntan though!"  
"Well bitch, if you would rather walk I would enjoy the abscence of your company"  
The highwind landed, with yuffie screaming and Cid going through every cus word he knew.  
"Alright, everyone off!"  
Cid , Barret and Yuffie walked off.  
"Um, where's cloud and Tifa?"  
Yuffie blushed a bit.  
"I kinda walked into them in one of the cargo areas, they were busy, heh heh"  
Cid stalked back on to the Highwind.  
"Cloud get your damn spiky ass over here!"  
Cloud and Tifa walked out of the storage area  
"Uh, yeah?"  
"Get your fuckin ass of the ship!"  
They walked off the ship and Cid started repairs on the highwind.  
***  
Red XIII and Cait Sith were deeply debating something, while Vincent was sitting on a bench thinking.  
"How did Shinra find you anyways?"  
"Well they-"  
Cait Sith's cotton candy colored cell phone started ringing, and cait sith picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"The damn ship broke down! were going to be a few hours late. Bye"  
Cid hung up,followed by cait sith.  
"Who was it?"  
"Cid. he said they might be late because the ship broke down."  
"We might as well go to the beach."  
"I'll go to the Inn. You two have fun" said Vincent as he stood up and walked away.  
Red XIII and cait sith walked towards the beach admiring the scenery as they went.  
"You know? I bet you 10 gil Cid will be strangling Yuffie when they get here"  
"deal" 


	3. even more Costa del Sol

Chapter 3  
  
"I found the problem, everyone get back on the fuckin' ship"  
everyone got on the ship, which shortly thereafter toke off.  
"I-"  
"Don't even get started bitch"  
Yuffie closed her mouth and started sulking in the back.  
Cloud was sitting with his arm around Tifa's shoulder, who was smiling in her sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you really eat that whole carton of Ice creamd!?"  
"BURRP!"  
"I take that as a yes"  
Red XIII walked with Cait Sith back to the Inn. They looked up and saw Cid landing the highwind, grinding his teeth.  
"What's that eerie noise?"Cait Sith said, plugging his ears.  
Cid walked off, followed by everyone else on the highwind, with his hands clasped around Yuffie's neck, holding her off the ground, strangling her.  
"Ha! you owe me ten gil!"  
Red XIII growled and handed it over.  
"CID!! Put her down this instant!!"  
"Why the hell should I ?!?! She deserves it!!"  
"CID! I'm warning you!"  
Barret looked threatingly at Cid who put yuffie down, alothough still glaring at her.  
Yuffie shreiked and frantically climbed up a palm tree.  
Cid mumbled "Serves that damn bitch right!"  
They all glared at Cid.  
"Well, It's true"  
"Yuffie come down here. Cid you have to stay out here tonight."  
"I'm not going until that bastard is out of my sight!"  
"What the fuck?! you actually cused?"  
"CID! GO!"  
Cid walked towards the beach humming a tune.  
  
* * *  
  
Yuffie yawned and got out of bed.  
She looked out the window to see Cid lying down, his face in the sand, asleep.  
Yuffie got dressed and walked outside.   
She ordered a glass of lemonade and decided to sit on the beach.  
Cid lifted his head long enough to say "whazafuck?"  
and fall back asleep when he saw Yuffie laughing and waving at him.  
Once she finished her lemonad she filled her cup up with sea water and dumped it on Cid's head.  
"Damn you bitch! What the hell was that for ?!?!"  
He got up and shook his head.  
"You need to start the highwind!"  
"Oh, yeah"  
he toke a step, swayed a bit then fell down snoring  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"are you sure leaving Cid behind is a good idea?"  
"He deserves it"  
"okay"  
The highwind started up and started rising, which woke up Cid who started cussing and held on to the tail  
  
  
(Hey I know the story sucks but it is my first) 


	4. DOGFIGHT!!!!!

CHAPTER 4  
  
  
Cid slowly made his way to the deck, and hoped on. He stormed down the stairs and to  
the Bridge.   
"OKAY! WHO WAS THE FUCKING BASTARD WHO DECIDED TO LEAVE ME  
BEHIND!  
"It's time to go now. Goodbye"  
Everyone Quickly Ran from the bridge into the escape ship Which just happend to be the  
Tiny Bronco.  
"God its cramped in here"  
"Shut yer hole! Im tryin' to fly dis thing!"  
"OHMYGOD!"  
"Shut up brat!"  
Cid turned the highwind around and started laughing manicaly as he fired on the Tiny  
Bronco.  
"Oh my god! why is he firing at us?"  
"CIDSGONEINSANE!!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
The tiny bronco began falling from the sky and landed next to Junon.  
Cid landed the highwind and surveyed the wreckage of the tiny bronco.  
Everyone except yuffie walked out..  
"Wheres Yuffie?"  
Tifa pointed to Yuffie.  
Cid walked over to were she was.  
She was a dead as a doorknob.  
"YEAH! THE BRAT IS DEAD!!!!"  
and with that everyone started cheering.  



End file.
